Kiri
|Image=Kiri.png |Realname=Lucas Messam |Aliases=Fog, Mist, Kumo, Cloud |Identity=Secret |Species=Ex-human |Nationality=New Zealander |Base=Metropolis, Prague |Gender=Male |Height=5'9" |Weight=145lb |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Marital=Single |Occupation=Journalist |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 009}} Kiri is a superhero known for his power to turn into a cloud of fog. His name, costume, and speech have Japanese overtones although he obviously has some European heritage. His secret identity is Lucas Messam, a reporter for the Daily Planet. History Lucas Messam had a somewhat unfocussed life, eventually becoming a journalist. His final interview was with Professor Quantum on The Moon where he was held hostage by Sexy Ruby Joker Girl, fell into a tank of nanites and died. Kiri is a nanite simulation of Lucas. While he can debate whether he is now alive, whether he is the same Lucas, the truth is self-evident to him. Initially he was unsure what capabilities he new body gave him. Superman Secundus introduced him to Niles Caulder who helped him investigate his powers. Kiri was part of a team sent to the Warp Zone locate and recover The Flusher after his disappearance. During the mission the team fought off Devilance, the New God of the Hunt, and his robotic warhounds. Later Kiri struggled with him alone, eventually disarming him and driving him off. Devilance has promised to return for his lost plasma spear. In the angry aftermath of the battle Kiri destroyed the spear. He is now practising with a replica of the weapon. Appearance Kiri makes public appearances in a figure-hugging blue-grey costume but the details of the costume may differ. On his chest is a circle emblazoned with the letter K. Often the circle is white and the K is sky blue or vice-versa. However they may be in a variety of intermediate blues, whites, or, occasionally, a vivid red. He wears a blue-grey eye-mask to conceal his face. Although Kiri has a similar build to Lucas Messam his superhero form is better defined, slightly shorter, and has more Japanese features. Powers Kiri's is no longer human and his body is built from nanites. These tiny robots have extraordinary potential to reshape both himself and the world around him. They are self-repairing and self-replicating, new specialised nanites may be create according to the software they run. He is unsure of the full extent of their capabilities. Currently he concentrates on a well understood subset of powers. By running an appropriate appearance program on his hardware he can duplicate the appearance of most people of a similar size. He can control fine details and uses this to make small differences between his heroic and normal forms. His costume's colour changes to suit his mood or whim. During covert operations it fades to a context appropriate camouflage pattern. By shutting down his appearance program he reverts to a swarm of floating nanites. Anti-gravity systems allows this fog of nanites to flow in any direction without any noise. As a swarm he cannot exert any strength but can get into anywhere unless blocked by an air-tight seal. As a non-organic being he is immune classic to poisons and diseases. His brain is sufficiently different that he is now a psychic blank, unable to be detected or affected by any direct mental contact. The nanites are programmed to maintain his current from, whatever that is, and will repair any damage. Injuries from clubs, knives, and even small arms fire disappear so quickly it's difficult to tell they happened at all. Larger injuries still close quickly and lost nanites will swarm and automatically return to his body. As a swarm he is unable to carry any normal equipment or items. Instead any equipment must also be formed of nanites. When reborn everything he carried was also re-created. Each is represented by an equipment program. His nanites can scan an object to make a new equipment program but the original object is destroyed in the process. He can only have so many things but they are infinitely variable. While scanning has it's limitations simply breaking things down is easy. Nanites combine chemical and abrasive properties and can dissolve almost anything. While fighting in human form fog seeps from his hand and attacks his target. As a swarm he can concentrating on engulfing one target or spread out and attack anything within range. He has found that by adjusting clock controls within his nanites he can change his time perception. This allows him to move and act faster than a natural human. However over-clocking his body this generates additional heat that is difficult to deal with. He continues to experiment with the limits of his other systems. Relationships Allies * Niles Caulder * Robotman Enemies * Devilance the Pursuer Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Active Player Characters Category:Doom Patrol Category:Justice League Category:Player Characters Category:Superheroes